yogscastfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boyfriend and Girlfriend
Boyfriend and Girlfriend was the third part to Jayden's The Yogscast Incident saga. The story features Hannah and Lewis, and the tale of their love for eachother. This is completely fictional and while references to real life have been made, you should not use this as a source of information regarding Hannah and Lewis' relationship. This story is told from two different perspectives - the boyfriend (Lewis) and the girlfriend (Hannah). They both tell how they first met and how they came to be partners, however the stories are slightly different to eachothers... New chapter regularly! Chapter I - The Bar Boyfriend She looked so beautiful. Her eyes watched me like a hawk. Whenever I glanced at her, she'd turn away, her cheeks turning bright red. I took off my shirt and walked over to the bar and sat at one of the stools, close to her. Speaking to the bartender, I ordered a pint of beer. I was taking a sip when she said, "Come here often?". This, although I didn't know it, was the start of my relationship with her. "Just on holiday, you?", I replied. "Same here. I never caught your name?". "Lewis. Lewis Brindley". As I said my name, she brushed her hair from infront of her eyes. "My name's Hannah. Hannah Rutherford. Nice to meet you, Lewis." I smiled as she said my name, then I asked, "Drink?". "Sure, red wine thanks". It was the start of something brilliant. Girlfriend I sat down at the bar reluctantly. The bartender offered a drink, but I refused. I turned around on my stool, and looked across the pool. Over the other side was a few men. One looked mexican, the other two English. I kept my eye on one of the English ones, hoping that some miracle will make him fall into the pool. I loved batheing in other people's misery. He looked at me, and I quickly turned away, smiling still thinking of the embarrassment of him falling in the pool. He took off his shirt and walked towards me. He had an average figure, and didn't have much muscles. He came and sat down next to me, and I awkwardly shuffled away slightly. He spoke to the bartender and ordered a pint of beer. He begun drinking the entire pint at once. He seemed to of interacted with the bartender like they was friends, so I questioned it. "Come here often?", I said. He stopped drinking. "Just on holiday, you?", he replied. I really didn't want to be having this conversation but I couldn't ignore his reply. "Same here. I never caught your name?", the words gently leaving my mouth. "Lewis. Lewis Brindley". Lewis? I'd never have a relationship with a boy called Lewis, the name is too common! Trying to signal I was feeling awkward, I brushed back my hair that rest infront of my eyes. I really wanted to get away from this guy as fast I could. I thought for a little then spoke. "My name's Hannah. Hannah Rutherford. Nice to meet you, Lewis". He smiled. His smile was cute, but I'd been played way too much in the past to fall for a guy this easily. Out of the blue he asked, "Drink?". Noticing there was no way out of this one, I said, "Sure, red wine thanks". He ordered it, and paid the bartender. How could this day get any worse? Chapter II - The Kiss Boyfriend That something brilliant, infact, happened to be a kiss. I really wasn't expecting it, Hannah pretty much forced it upon me - not that I didn't want to. Her lips were amazing, the kiss was soothing and my thoughts turned to the future... a future I hope I'd spend with her. The kiss only lasted a short time, and here's how it happened: Hannah and I was still at the bar, drinking my beer while she drunk her wine. She downed it all in one swallow! I asked her where she came from. "Bristol", she replied. I began to make conversation, which she seemed to enjoy. "I've always wanted to visit Bristol", I hinted. She saw my hint, saying I should go and visit her sometime - to which I agreed. Everything was moving so fast and it was brilliant. It was almost like nothing could touch us and that we were surrounded in our own little bubble. She leant towards me and whispered in my ear, "I love you." The words sent my heart racing. I replied, "I love you too." At that precise moment, nothing could stop our relationship developing. Nothing whatsoever. She advanced forward and it was clear what she was going to do. She tilted her head, while I followed. Our lips met, brushing against eachother before they gently clenched together. After a few sounds, our lips detached and I smiled. She smiled too. It was perfect. Girlfriend Well, the day did get worse as a matter of fact. I don't know how, or why it happened - but we kissed. The guy I just met, Lewis, did it of his own accord. His lips were hard, and I wanted to stop as fast as I could. In my mind, I ran through how I could get out of the situation but to no avail. Anyway, it happened like this: I was still with Lewis at the bar. He downed all of his beer while I sipped my wine. Awkwardly, he asked me where I came from. "Bristol", I lied. He then tried to make conversation. "I've always wanted to visit Bristol", he said. I knew he was obviously thinking whatever we 'had' was going to go further. He continued, "I should come and visit sometime." Trying not to seem un-friendly, I replied, "Maybe." He tried to make things move between us both but it wasn't going to happen. I leant towards him and brushed off a fly that had landed on his shoulder. He obviously saw this as an over-friendly gesture, as he told me he loved me. I replied, "Sure, I love you too." I really didn't want to seem horrible to him, he seemed genuinely nice. He moved forward quickly and kissed me. I really didn't expect it. I backed off almost instantly, as he smiled. I carried on drinking my wine and quickly stated, "I've got to go!", before leaving the bar. It was horrific. Category:Yogscast Category:The Yogscast Incident